HARDEST THINGS IN LIFETO FORGET, THEN REMEMBER
by fewwh
Summary: 1+r(I suck at summaries) Relena has kept her hope, but even she has limits and to forget one thing she has to forget every thing
1. It's Been 2 Years

THE 2 HARDEST THINGS IN LIFE... TO FORGET, THEN REMEMBER  
  
Authors Note: This story will be kinda straight to the point. Later I will go back and revise it, but I'm not good at the unimportant details. So read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
'It has been 2 years after the war and I have only seen you twice since then. Both of them when I was in danger. Sometimes I wish there would be more people trying to kill me just so that I could see you. See those eyes that you had tried from me the first time you at the beach. Strange me the great pacifist now wishes for danger just to see one person. Still I can't get him out of my head no matter how hard I try. Why can't I? That is still a mystery to me o.k. well that is a lie. I know why he stuck there, I just won't admit it. Besides just because he's still there doesn't mean I have to spend every moment thinking about him, I mean I've moved on I've had a steady boyfriend for one year. One who doesn't appear and disappear within a second. One who doesn't have so many walls to break down to get to his heart. So why am I still thinking about him? Heero........'  
  
"Relena, Relena sweetheart we have to get going. You don't want to be late for your own birthday party do you?"  
  
"Sorry, Alex, I got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"I noticed," said Alex as he grabbed his jacket, "Come on now though we have to get going."  
  
"Alright just let me grab my bag," Relena grabbed her bag making sure she had every thing in it her cell phone, planner, wallet . . . . .and the battered old bear with a fading torn blue ribbon who was named Zero. 


	2. HAPPY BDAY

CHAPTER 2: HAPPY B-DAY  
  
A/N: Well here is the next part of The Hardest Things...R&R  
  
When she got her all her friends where there Hilde, Duo, Trowa, Midii, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Noin, and Zechs. Every one from the war was there except for one blue eyed ex-gundam pilot. Though Relena hadn't expected him to come she still hoped . . . just like every other year. Relena stored these thoughts in the back of her mind and focused on the fact that everyone else had come.  
  
The party was great with idle chitchat about how they were doing, how Hilde's repair shop was going etc. Finally the time came to cake. The lights were turned off and Relena was led into the room with her eyes closed and everyone singing happy birthday. Relena opened her eyes and on the cake were 5 miniature gundam figurines. The Deathscythe had a small piece of clothe tied over its mouth, probably put there by Hilde. Relena looked at this and smiled and blew out the candles wishing that a certain missing gundam pilot would appear. After that everyone ate their fill they opened presents.  
  
From Zechs and Noin she got a photo album full of pictures of her biological parents, and family, Quatre gave her a scarf, and so on.... (A/N: I can't think of any other gifts). There was one gift left wrapped in dark green paper and no indication of who had sent it. Relena opened it and inside was a teddy bear that looked exactly like Zero, but had a yellow ribbon instead of blue. Relena ignoring every thing else went to her bag and took out zero, thinking 'He was here! He had actually showed up...Would have been nice if he stayed' The two bears did match perfectly, except it also turned out the new one has a zipper on the back. Relena zipped it open and inside was a card that said.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RELENA.  
  
HEERO It was simple, but at least he left a card...  
  
A/N: Well, there was the next part of the story. It small again, but I still suck at small details. It will get better later, at least for a small part will be great and later I am going to need help with ideas, 'cause I have only thought up to a certain point(can't tell you, yet 'cause it would give away the story).  
  
In the next chapter.....naaa I'll keep that to my self until later.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
'I have spread my dreams under your feet. Tread Softly. Because you tread on my dreams. William Butler 


	3. GOODBYE

Chapter Three: Goodbye  
  
This chapter seems a bit depressing. Oh and I didn't say this before, but no I don't own Gundam Wing, though I do own the teddy bear Wing. And if I did own Gundam Wing, I would have probably lost it somewhere in the depths of the mess I call my room.  
  
It has been almost six months since Relena's Birthday and the arrival of Zero's new companion Wing (Wing Gundam, I couldn't think of a different name). Alex and Relena were about to leave for their anniversary, but it seems that they are going to be late...  
  
"Relena, What is taking you so long, were going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"Alright just give me a few more minutes," she yelled to Alex, then to herself she said, "Where is he, under the bed, Nope, Where did I put Wing" "Aha, there he is, under the chair"  
  
"Relena, what are you doing?"  
  
She responded with, "Gotcha" as she stood up, holding Wing in her hand.  
  
~~Now you should know that Alex is a nice, patient, sweet, all around good guy. Man, he sounds boring doesn't he, but it seems these type of guys always end up with an exploding temper. Some, when they reach there limit, take it out on the people around them, others take it out on a connection with there anger in this case, 2 defenseless teddy bears...Now with that I return you to the story~~  
  
"We are being late for our own anniversary because of a stupid teddy bear. Given to you by someone that I, your boyfriend, still haven't even met! Who is this guy anyways and what is the deal between you two?! I've seen you. You give more of your time to those to Damn stuffed toys then me!"  
  
While Alex is finally taken a breath Relena says, "I'm sorry, Alex, come on let's just go to the restaurant," as she goes to her bag and puts Wing in to lie by Zero.  
  
Alex seeing her do this in a strand voice says, "Fine, but first throw those things in the trash."  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine then I'll do it" Alex grabs her bag, takes out the teddy bears as he walks into the living room and to the balcony, where he tosses them over the side and down into the traffic below. Relena close behind tries to catch them, but misses, then without even looking at Alex runs out the door and to the stairs. All the while thinking, 'No, No, No. I have to get them. It's all I have that shows that he cares. No, No, No...'  
  
When she reaches the bottom floor she looks up tiredly stepping on to the sidewalk, sits down looking at the road as small pieces of the former Zero and Wing move around. Relena looks down as one faded blue ribbon lands on her lap. She picks it up in her hand and stands up and slowly walks down the street, oblivious of the people around her. Rain slowly starts to fall and people start to run and go for shelter. Yet Relena continued walking even as she was being soaked to a bone. A car drives by making a passing wind, blowing back Relena's hair and outfit and pulling on the ribbon in her hand. She momentarelly stops and thinks 'No More.' Then continues walking as the old ribbon falls to the ground, landing ever so lightly into a puddle, barely making a single ripple...  
  
There you go the next chapter and I should tell you that even though this is just the beginning of the story, I'm going to be running out of ideas soon. So send me ideas and Review, Review, Review, because the more reviews I get the more inspiration I will get... hopefully.  
  
In the next chapter of The Hardest Things...What will Relena do now that she has finally buried her feelings of Heero away? 


	4. OH SHIT

CHAPTER 4: OH SHIT  
  
Hello, been a while, but I updated didn't I.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.....  
  
~~You spend enough time around the G-boys and girls and you learn some things... like how to create a whole now identity, history, and school career, so that you can enroll into a college~~  
  
No more Relena Dorlain, Relena Peacecraft, Queen, or Prime Minister. Now with one click of the button we have Relena Mays, graduated from Bellingham High School with an A average. Soon to be attending The University of Washington State. 'Perfect I am Relena Mays, who just happens to look exactly like the missing Prime Minsiter. Well, I'll just have to change that...'  
  
6 months later  
  
Relena is a normal student attending college, who resembles the Prime Minster, except she has shoulder length hair died dark red, with dark purple streaks in the red. She also has a nose ring(I always wanted one, stupid over protective parents) and 3 tattoos, nothing serious just a simple sort of vine wrapped around her upper arm with a small crescent moon next to her left eye and a small star next to her right (I want those, too, didn't even bother to try to ask for those, ever heard the song One Day by Simple Plan describes my feelings perfectly). Also she wears colored contacts so that her eyes look gray. She is on the track team and infact there is a tournament coming up with one of her friends, Jade, distant just recently found cousin attending along with some friends, her cousins name is Hilde(coincidence?). Now that that is over we get to our story...  
  
"The search for Prime Minister Dorlain is still at large, if you have any information please call 555-555-5555. In other news..."  
  
'Man can't they just give it a rest there never going to find me'  
  
"Jade when are they going to give it up, she's been missing for 8 months already?"  
  
"Relena how can you be so eased about it I mean she brought peace, and they have no clue what happened to her, she could be dead or hurt and you say give it up..."  
  
"Or maybe she got sick of it all and ran away to live a new life"  
  
"Doubt it, why would she want to do that, she was a celebrity, for christ sakes"  
  
"No she was more of just a symbol of peace, who was used to bring peace regardless of what she felt"  
  
"You sound pretty sure of your self. How would you know? Have you met her?"  
  
"No, but then again have you?"  
  
"No, but I do know someone who has."  
  
"Really, maybe you can introduce us sometime, but not right now, I'm tired goodnight"  
  
"Night, Relena," with that Jade, Relena's roommate, turned off the light.  
  
Just before Relena slipped into a dream land she thought 'If only you knew how wrong you are Jade.'  
  
2 weeks later and the day of the Track Tournament  
  
The gun shot fired and the runners where of Relena Mays in the lead, followed by Jade Green(also the name of a book), then Kelsey West and so on. The winner...Relena Mays for the hundred yard dash.  
  
Relena went and sat on the bench out of breathe as Jade went over to see her cousin. That was the last race and everyone was starting to leave. A couple minutes passed and Jade called Relena over to meet her cousin. She got up and started to walk over, she got there looked at the people in front of her and froze...  
  
"Relena, this is my cousin Hilde, her fiance Dou, and her friends, Quarte, Dorothy, Trowa, Cathrine, Wufie, Sally, and Heero, these are the ones who have actually met Relena Dorlain" 'She looks VERY familiar' Heero thought.  
  
At the exact same time Relena thought, 'Oh Shit'  
  
Hehehe, I'm cruel I know, but I will update the next part when I get hhmmmmmmmmmm ok 1 review.  
  
Relena was a little OOC with the tattoo and nose ring, but there not that serious, and neither is the whole Oh Shit comment, just because she wants peace doesn't mean she doesn't swear, hell I'm forteen and want peace and I swear.  
  
Do any of you know any good quotes I'm collecting them. If you do please include them in the nice little review that I know you will leave.  
  
BUMPER STICKER BLISS  
  
Very funny, Scotty... Now beam up my clothes  
  
Meet me in Dreamland,  
  
Sweet dreamy  
  
Dreamland,  
  
There let my dreams come true.  
  
Beth Slater Whitson 


	5. GOTTA RUN

CHAPTER 5: GOTTA RUN  
  
This chapter is really short, and hey I got 2 reviews instead of one, so that's pretty cool.  
  
No I do not own Gundam Wing, atleast not yet that is.  
  
'Oh Shit'  
  
"Everyone, this is Relena"  
  
"Hello" 'Say hi, then run. Say hi, then run before they get suspicious. Say hi, then run like the wind."  
  
Relena's hello was met by silence(here that chirping in the backround), until Dou finally said what was on everyones mind, "You know you look a lot like the missing Relena."  
  
"You mean the prime minister, yeah I get that a lot.um.It was nice meeting you all, but a need to get going. I'll see you later Jade, bye." 'Well, that was clos..'  
  
"Wait a moment, please"  
  
'Oh, No. Don't turn, Turn and you'll see him and you won't be able to go.'  
  
"Yes.Heero, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, do you wear contacts?"  
  
"Yes, why do you need to know?" 'This is not good, I was just supposed to say hi, then run'  
  
"Are they colored?"  
  
"Yeah, there colored." 'Damn it. Why can't I just lie. ok that's it I'm leaving, they may get more suspicious, but I have to get out of here.' So before Heero could reply, Relena said, "I'm sorry, but I really must be going." 'ok and walk very quickly, don't run walk.fast' So Relena walked away.  
  
As she was walking, Everyone shared an unspoken message and with that Heero ran after her.  
  
Ok so that was REALLY short and nothing really happened, but the next chapter you get a nice calm talk between Relena and Heero.Ok now that's a lie what you really get is a big old dramaticly, loud talk between Relena and Heero.  
  
BUMPER STICKER BLISS  
  
Kentucky: Five Million People, Fifteen Last Names (If anybody is from kentucky, I am sorry if I offended you)  
  
  
  
And all the rights, and wrongs, and all the lines between good and evil just go wafting and waving and swirling around, don't they?  
  
Cassie: Animorphs (Never read them, but they seem to have good qoutes) 


	6. HEY PPL!

Hey ppl!! This isn't exactly an update, but my chapters seem kinda confused, but I'm going to fix them so they make sense and I'm going to start writing to story again. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I couldn't figure out how to write the next part and then I got busy. Anyways I'm back. I'll put the next part up soon I promise just not right now because it's 4 am in the morning. 


	7. nother little note for u ppl

Hey I've made some small changes to the things and will be putting up the next chapter pretty soon. 


End file.
